Happily Ever After
by rika08
Summary: After years of trying to survive in Wonderland, Hatter fins that there are some things in life he's missed out on. But he's about to change all that. better than it sounds, promise. first alcie fic!


Small specks of snow light drifted from the sky. They covered roofs, car, streets, anything they landed on. Streams of brightly colored lights magnified the snow, sending arrays of colors everywhere. A slight breeze sent the snow dancing everywhere through the quiet city. The sun had set hours ago, sending the city into a deep slumber. This was the time of day where Hatter most enjoyed the city.

Hatter sat on the brick railing of the balcony. His back leaned against the outer wall of the apartment. His left foot was propped up in front of him on the railing. He started aimlessly out at the glowing city. He knew that this same time last year, the oysters brought out the bright color lights and hung them wherever they could. He knew that this was a busy season for everyone, Christmas. Hell, he knew about Christmas in Wonderland. Though it wasn't the same name, but the feeling it sent was the same as it was here.

His eyes stared out at the brightly accented snow, watching it fall onto the railing in front of him. He watched the flakes dance on the wind, dancing in a tornado of colors.

A small tap caught Hatter's attention. He turned his head toward the tapping. Alice stood on the balcony, tapping on the sliding glass door. She was wearing a short purple silk dress with small straps. The dress clung to her body, making her already slim figure, look more defined.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Hatter smiled. He jerked his head, gesturing her to join him. He adjusted his position on the balcony whilst Alice walked to his side. Hatter wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You okay? You're pretty quiet." Alice asked.

Hatter grunted. "Fine, just thinkin'?"

"About?"

"Your friends, Melyna and Dawson. They're good people." Hatter explained.

Alice nodded. "Yeah. I'm glad those two finally tied the knot."

Hatter nodded. Alice had asked him to be her date to her friend, Melyna's, wedding. Alice had originally asked Jack, but since Jack was no longer on this side of the Looking Glass, Hatter stepped up to take his place.

To be honest, the wedding was quite nice. Hatter had kept himself on good terms with everybody. He hadn't made himself look ridiculous, as were his usual ability. In fact, he'd hardly said anything all night, to anybody. The wedding had made Hatter realize what he'd missed out on in life, and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I hope they'll be happy." Alice said.

"They will be." Hatter replied.

Alice leaned in Hatter's arm and turned her head to face him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"You've been really quiet all night. Is something on your mind?" she asked.

_You have no idea darlin'._ Hatter thought. _Might as well get on with this._

"You can tell me, hatter." Alice said.

Hatter sighed. He brought his arms in from around Alice and stuffed them in his coat pockets. He thumbed the small piece of jewelry in his pocket. "Yes, Alice, somthin' has been on my mind."

Alice turned to face him. "Okay."

"Goin' to that weddin' today, it made me realize just how much I'd forgotten about life." Hatter explained.

"I don't understand." Alice said.

Hatter sat up. "Back in Wonderland, all anyone ever cared about was survivin'. We were all too busy with the resistance or shops to think about anythin' else. Like, what you're gonna do after the Queen's rein. Like, how you're gonna spend your days. And who you're gonna spend your days with."

Alice nodded. "Okay."

"That weddin' today, it reminded me just how much I've missed out of my life." Hatter moved closer to Alice. He took her hands into his. "But it's also made me realize what I want to do with my life."

"And what is that?" Alice asked.

"I wanna spend it you." Hatter answered. He slipped the ring onto her finger.

Alice's eyes grew wide. She looked down at her figure. She half expected it to be a diamond. Instead, it was a beautiful gold band. Smaller diamonds were set in the shape of an 'x'. Centered in the ring was a small, stunning, white pearl. Her breath caught in her chest.

"Will you marry me, Alice?" Hatter asked.

Alice looked up into Hatter's eyes. There was no humor, no tricks, no backup. Just this. This chance to stay with him. Alice struggled to find her voice. "Hatter…I…"

Hatter touched Alice's cheek. "Alice, I love you. And I should've told you the second I saw you in your apartment. I don't want to spend another moment in my wackedout life, without you."

Alice took a deep breath. She looked back down at the ring. Her mind thought back to Jack. His last question was for her hand, to be his queen, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't because of Hatter. Alice loved him, she knew that. So why couldn't she answer Hatter's question?

Alice looked back up at Hatter, his eyes filled with anxiety. She leaned into him and kissed him deeply. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her with him.

Alice pulled away slowly, looking down at the ring. A small smile crept up on her face. Her eyes moved up to Hatter and she nodded. "Yes."

* * *

tada! my first Alcie fanfic. please don't kill me, but do tell what you think.

i own nothing


End file.
